Compréhension absolue
by Asagie
Summary: Son esprit le bouffe de l'intérieur, et le contrôle total de ce dernier n'est trouvé que dans une seule solution. Pour l'instant. OS


**Et bien cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, et pour ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes me voilà de nouveau dans le fandom Sherlock dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (pour rappel, un thème, une heure en pleine nuit et ça fait des étincelles) avec pour thème "veine". Il a été écrit comme en parallèle avec mon OS "Pour tous les Hommes", si j'ai tenté de l'écrire dans l'optique d'en faire quelque chose d'indépendant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux tout de même avoir lu l'autre OS pour avoir une meilleur vision de l'ensemble, mais c'est pas obligatoire.**

 **Et sinon, je parle de drogue, mais n'oubliez pas que même si cela peut procurer durant quelques instants ce que l'on pense vouloir ce n'est jamais la solution. Bien au contraire.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et les review c'est toujours bien !**

* * *

Une longue tige en acier frôla sa peau opaline, caressant doucement la chair tendre et douce au creux du bras. La fraîcheur du matériau entraîna un frisson sur tout le corps, la chaire de poule remonta lentement le long du membre faisant relever les poils presque invisibles mais pourtant présents. Elle finit sa course dans la nuque après avoir fait des ravages dans le dos.

Dieu que cette sensation est plaisante.

Il ne croyait pas en dieu, méprisait ceux qui y avaient placé leur foi dans cet être imaginé de toute pièce par des personnes bien trop crédules et désespérées. Mais durant ces quelques secondes, son mépris s'estompe et ne persiste alors que l'éducation qu'il avait reçu des années durant. Malgré le temps qui est passé, ses réflexions, ses nombreuses discussions avec un frère tout aussi sceptique que lui. Tout cela disparait. Ne laissant alors que le plaisir pur.

Puis la douce peau est transpercée et l'élément étranger atteint la veine pleine de promesse. Une douleur apparait, presque inexistante, pas plus forte qu'un pincement. Mais ça y est, le derme protecteur est passé, une nouvelle trace perdurera dans le creux du coude, rejoignant les autres.

C'était le moment de doute. Après le période de plénitude, son esprit revient à l'assaut, et toute dévotion stupide finit par plier bagage pour ne laisser place qu'à l'esprit. Ses réflexions, son intellect sauvage et cruel. Un esprit néfaste pour les autres car il les pousse à faire face à la vérité qu'ils ont tant tenté de dissimuler aux yeux de tous, sauf aux siens. Lui, il n'a pas le choix. Cette réalité s'impose à lui bien plus violemment que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Tout arrive d'un coup, l'assommant presque et ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Et toutes ces personnes qu'il côtoie, des êtres stupides, simples qui le regardent avec mépris. Il n'a que faire de leurs vies. Mais toutes leurs singularités, les détails insignifiants s'imposent dès qu'il pose le regard sur eux. Alors face à son dégout de ces vérités inutiles pour lui, autant les imposer aux autres par la même occasion. Ces pensées l'ennuient et il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles n'ennuient pas aussi les principaux concernés.

Un long doigt fin finit par presser le piston. Dans un geste impulsif, malgré les quelques secondes de doute face à la douleur minime. Et là, c'est l'explosion.

Un sentiment qui coupe le souffle, ralentit les battements de son cœur, contracte ses pupilles à l'extrême. Ça y est, son esprit est enfin calme. Et pourtant il ne lui a jamais perçu aussi fort et absolu. Un pouvoir et un contrôle total lui permettant de voir et comprendre tout. Mais pas comme d'habitude, non, cette fois-ci il a le choix. Il a la possibilité de ne pas appréhender le moindre des détails et au contraire de concentrer tout son génie dans un unique signe qui lui révèlera tout ce qu'il aura décidé.

Un contrôle total, unique, la quintessence de son génie tout aussi incomparable. Enfin, le calme est arrivé. Absolu, parfait, un repos qu'il ne pensait plus atteindre et qui, à chaque nouvelle rencontre, lui parait toujours plus incroyable.

Le temps dure, s'étire comme à l'infini. Qu'importe ce qui l'entoure, le sol crasseux dont il n'est séparé que par une mince barrière symbolisée par un matelas dont l'odeur en ferait reculer plus d'un. Ces quelques personnes non loin de lui, à l'apparence si négligé qu'ils n'ont aucune place dans un autre lieu que cet immeuble désaffecté et sordide. Peut-être après tout ne veulent-ils pas non plus rejoindre un autre endroit. Il ne sait pas et c'est cette méconnaissance qui lui semble le plus beau cadeau. Alors qu'importe ces aiguilles jetées négligemment au sol, brisées par de nombreuses chaussures épaisses en cuire dont une paire se dirige vers lui.

-Monsieur, que faites-vous là, on vous a enlevé et drogué c'est ça ?

Mais le doux rêve finit par s'arrêter. Le plus mauvais moment, car tout revient comme avant. C'est même pire car durant ces quelques heurs il a pu découvrir un monde simple où son esprit empoisonné était alors au calme et ne le bombardait plus d'informations dont il ne voulait pas.

Alors le désespoir revient. Toujours plus violent qu'au départ et dont on ne rêve plus que de s'en échapper le plus rapidement possible. Mais pour l'instant il va falloir faire face à la réalité, symbolisé cette fois-ci par une paire d'yeux hagards. C'est tellement ridicule qu'il vaut mieux en rire.

-Allons inspecteur, vous ne savez même plus reconnaître un camé quand vous en avez un sous les yeux ? La police de Londres semble dépérir.

Le retour des déductions, froides, cruelles qui s'imposent à lui sans lui laisser le choix. Alors autant blesser l'autre autant que lui-même est désespéré. Que son esprit fasse mal aux autres autant qu'il le blesse lui.

-Cela vous est si impossible dans votre monde bien trop manichéen de se rendre compte que ces "monstres" que vous considérez, ne sont pas que de simples bêtes à l'allure humaine ? Et bien inspecteur, pourquoi donc avez-vous choisi de faire ce métier alors ?

Puis les heures passent. Le temps semble s'étirer cette fois-ci encore, mais elles ont perdu leur semblant de magie. Tout est implacable, froid, logique et bien trop clair et nette.

Le retour de ces yeux hagards ne fait que briser un instant la monotonie de cette cellule trop grise. Un dernier commentaire, plus une interprétation qu'une réelle déduction pour faire disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute cette lueur dans les yeux de l'inspecteur, puis le retour dans ce cycle infernal.

Mais cette fois-ci une surprise dont il n'avait su deviner l'arrivé. Des pas qui se pressent derrière lui, une voix qui l'appel.

-Sherlock Holmes !

Oui, c'est bien lui, ce prénom si étrange sur les terres britanniques associé à un nom de famille qui, s'il est connu, fait trembler tout le monde car le pouvoir de la couronne anglaise y est adjoint. Et c'est bien là la grande surprise, cet homme sait qui est son frère, il a même dû avoir reçu pour ordre de le faire abandonner ses habitudes néfastes. Et malgré ses réflexions et son caractère exécrable il le poursuit.

Une telle nouveauté demande un instant de réflexion. Cela suffit au DI pour le rejoindre, se placer devant lui et le fixer dans les yeux.

-Vous auriez un instant à m'accorder ?

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Votre frère m'a parlé de vos talents en déductions, et je…

Il ne cache même pas le fait qu'il connait son frère. Il sait que c'est un camé et qu'il ne cherche pas à se défaire de ce qui le définit maintenant. Même, étrangement, il veut lui demander de l'aide pour ses enquêtes.

« Pour tous les hommes » c'était bien ça, sa réponse ? Voilà bien la première fois que ses déductions font réfléchir quelqu'un. Et cela tombe sur Gregory Lestrade, le DI qui semble bien décidé à vouloir lui demander de l'aide.

-Et bien inspecteur, j'espère bien que ces enquêtes non résolues ont un intérêt pour moi et ne sont pas juste le fruit de votre incompétence.

Une pulsion, sans grande logique, née de la réaction inhabituelle d'un homme bien simple et qui veut que son don empoisonné serve. Alors Sherlock le suit, car il n'a plus grand-chose à perdre et que ce qu'on lui propose de gagner vaut peut-être le coup.


End file.
